Harry Potter y Los protectores de hogwarts
by kvzoncio
Summary: Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste. La verdad me encanta Harry y me inspiré mucho en este fic, realmente deberia ser un escritor...pero prefiero la medicina por eso me voy al biologico ¬¬...Doy las gracias a mi amiga Bárbara o


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste. La verdad me encanta Harry y me inspiré mucho en este fic, realmente deberia ser un escritor...pero prefiero la medicina por eso me voy al biologico ¬¬...Doy las gracias a mi amiga Bárbara o mejor dicho "SabrinaEvans" por insentivarme a escribir fics y a publicar este aqui, en quisiera agradecerle infinitamente porque es ella la que ahora está escribiendo esto xD jajaja y está publicando este fic . Gracias amiga, eres la mas linda, simpática, wena onda, inteligente, etc... que existe en el mundo (soy la amiga, me toy auto dando elogios...¿se nota? xD jajaja).**

**Weno weno, espero que lean este fic de mi amigo Carlos porque a mi personalmente me gustó mucho, es bien imaginativo este cabro, asi que lean su fic y...DEJENLE REVIEWS! y de paso lean mi fic ejem...ejem...cof...cof..."Miradas Cruzadas, Corazones Distantes" de "Sabrina Evans" solo busquen en los fics de CedricDiggory (mi amor platoonikooooo!) y de la epoca del torneo de los tres magos y ahi van a caxar tbn otros fics q tengo de la epoca de los merodeadores ... (que manera de hacerme publicidad Dios mio!). **

**Yap, a mi amigo Carlos...grax x confiar en mi para subir tu fic, tu sabes que te estimo mucho kerido amigo, y que te voy a exar de menos ste año a ti y a tus sirvientes jajaja ;) pk los kero a los 3, y ademas con kien voy a pelear Carlos Peña! jajaj yap, cuidate, chauzzz!**

**P.D. A los lectores les digo: DEJENLE REVIEWS!**

**P.D.2.: APRENDE A PONER CAPITULOS E HISTORIAS! xD**

**

* * *

HistoriaEscrita por Carlos "Kvzon" Peña Barrales **

Basado en la obra creada por J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Harry Potter y ****Los protectores de Hogwarts**

**_Capitulo1_**

**_Cuando Harry conoció Érika_**

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive, Harry se despertó aquella noche pensando en como seria su nuevo año en el colegio, en verdad tenia una mezcla de sentimientos ya que no estaría sometido a los castigos de los Dursley, pero en cambio volver al colegio, significaba estudiar y hacer tareas aunque Harry prefería estar haciendo una tarea de Snape que lavar los platos después del cumpleaños de Dudley, cuando por fin consiguió recuperar el sueño, soñó en un gran dragon de un color rojo opaco sobrevolada el castillo de Hogwarts y lo rodeada volando, después este se posava cerca de la casa de Hagrid y escupiendo fuego hacia el bosque prohibido y en ese mismo momento Harry se despertó (totalmente sudado) por los gritos de tía petunia diciéndole que bajara a tomar desayuno para que ella estuviese preparada para cuando lleguen los Jueces entonces Harry miro hacia la ventana y vio el sol. Harry se puso los anteojos y miró el reloj pudo observar que eran las 7:14 de la mañana, salto de cama se vistió y bajo a tomar desayuno pero cuando Harry bajo las escaleras Dudley empujo a Harry tan fuerte que el grasoso cuerpo de su primo lo dejo casi en la entrada de la casa. Al terminar su precario desayuno Harry subió a su pieza y recogió del suelo su varita mágica y comenzó a recordar hechizos y a nombrarlos derrepente recordó un hechizo que escucho de Percy pero nunca supo que era lo que realmente hacia y lo intento "Equinious'' e involuntariamente movió su varita en ese intente aparecido un hermoso caballo blanco de minúsculo tamaño y enseguida empezó a crecer hasta ser igual en tamaño a uno normal y comenzó a relinchar tan fuerte que el tío Vernon subió a ver que acontecía

- Harry que demonios hace ese caballo aquí – Grito el tío

- Es que me equivoque en un hechizo –trato de explicar Harry mientras trataba de ocultar el caballo con sus brazos

- No me importa por que al próximo equivoco yo no me equivocare para mandarte a un orfanato – despues de decir la ultima palabra Edwing chillo y el tío agrego – y a ese maldita lechuza también –tratando de alargar el final.

Al gritar el Tío el caballo se asusto tanto que bajo las escaleras galopando y cuando Harry llego vio al caballo comiéndose el pasto del ante jardín y destrozando todos los arreglos de tía petunia y a tío Vernon tirándole la cola al caballo, este ultimo se enojo y pateo al tío en su mantecosa panza en ese momento Harry se subió al caballo para detenerlo y este salió galopando por todo Privet Drive a descomunal rapidez y Harry decidió bajarse y para parar al caballo le tiro del crin (pelo en el cuello del caballo) y este no se detuvo así que Harry se preparo para saltar

1... 2... 3... 4... y... 5 y salto se alcanzo a afirmar de un poste o si no se incrustaba en el parabrisas de un coche.

Al día siguiente los Dursley fueron al centro comercial y dejaron a Harry en el coche, pasada media hora de que los Dursley entraron al centro comercial Harry observo a una chica como de su edad, se quedo mirándola sorprendido ante su hermosa cabellera negra la cual le bajaba por los hombros como hermosas cataratas y su carita de ángel. Harry se despertó de ese sueño cuando ella comenzó a acercarse y golpeo dos veces el cristal antes que Harry pudiera reaccionar bajando el cristal

- tienes fuego – pregunto la chica

- n...no - respondió Harry extrañando que tan joven fumara pero Harry quiso sacarse la duda – para que lo necesitas

- para prender un incienso es que mi hermano vomito en el coche de la familia –respondió la chica – soy asmática para cuidarme no fumo

- en verdad –fue lo único que Harry reacciono a decir

Harry busco en la guantera para ver que si el tío tenia fósforos al fin encontró uno y prendieron el incienso y lo dejaron dentro del auto que por cierto estaba asqueroso y despues fue con Érika (así se llamaba la chica) se sentaron en un banco del estacionamiento a conversar, ella era de descendencia latina

- ¿cuantos años tienes? – pregunto Érika

- Tengo 15 años – respondió Harry – ¿ y tu?

- también 15

- ¿ Para donde iras despues?- pregunto a Harry

- mis padres a su trabajo, yo iré al callejón diag... - antes de terminar la palabra Harry se había parado de un salto y mirado a Érika

- callejón dia... gonal- digo ella

- No, mientes era el callejón Diagon eres una aspirante a bruja ¿a qué colegio vas?- digo con sarcasmo

- iré a Hogwarts este año – respondió sin dar la cara

- yo también voy a Hogwarts, yo soy Harry Potter

al terminar de decir esto Érika levanto la cara con los ojos ampliamente abiertos

- ¿ Qué?

- si yo soy quien derrotó a Quien Tu Ya Sabes

Érika al tratarse de sentarse sé cayo en el piso al no poder sentarse

- En verdad estaba sentada con uno de los más grandes magos – dijo emocionada.

A Harry no le gustaba que lo trataran de "grande" – en verdad no tengo por que merecerme el apodo – dijo Harry humildemente y al llegar los padres de Érika, Harry advirtió un tono de Muggles en sus ojos por fin las clases de adivinación le servían de algo mas que matarse de la risa

- ¿Pero entraras en primero? - pregunto Harry

- No en sexto – respondió - Érika

- Pero como – dijo Harry atónito

- Es un plan de intercambio nuevo desde este año –

Y Érika se alejo al auto de sus padres con un nuevo olor, Harry volvió a donde estaba el auto de su tío con el aroma a Érika acompañándolo pero cuando llego el auto ¡ya no estaba!

A si que Harry tuvo que recorrer el tramo de vuelta a pie, cuando llegó a la casa de los Dursley estos los empezaron a remendar tanto que Harry no tuvo otro remedio que irse a su cuarto y al entrar habían un media docena de cartas de Hermione, Ron y una letra que no reconocía al abrirla se dio cuenta que era del ministerio pero la dejo para leerla al ultimo y leyó la de Hermione primero esta decía:

Querido Harry:

E estado al tanto de tus percances como el del caballo y que "perdiste" el auto de tu tío pero el propósito de mi carta no es reprendarte por tus actos.

Mis padres y yo estamos invitados para que pases unos días con nosotros y Ron en la madriguera para que estudiemos para el año, es solo una broma, mi padre pasara a buscarte y me llegado la noticia de que Hogwarts creará una universidad para que los que quieran sigan sus estudios mas profesionalmente hay diferentes elecciones pero hay una en la que me gustaría entrar en el plan completo espero tu respuesta. Besos

Hermione

Esta ultima palabra no le sorprendió mucho a Harry ya que su amiga había ensancha do mas sus lazos esos últimos años, le encanto la idea pero... en la carta no salía ninguna fecha

Harry penso en llamarla para decirle que aceptaba y para preguntarle cuando la pasaría a buscar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la otra carta se escucho el timbre al bajar de las escaleras vio que era Hermione inventándole a su tío que venían de Hogwarts para castigar a Harry y se lo tendrían que llevar por unos días y el tío Vernon al oír la palabra castigar se le dibujo una sonrisa en su grasosa cara y antes que Harry pudiera saludar a Hermione llego Dudley y saludo a Hermione y ella le respondió de mala forma y Dudley le dijo a Harry

- ¿quien es tu amiga?

- No es mi amiga – mintió Harry – es del congreso de ma...

- No lo digas no, no – dijo Dudley aterrado

- Entonces vete – dijo Harry agresivamente

- Ni mientras ella me de un beso – dijo Dudley

- ni en tus sueños –susurro Hermione

en ese instante llamaron a Dudley para que terminara sus repollos de Bruselas y Harry subió corriendo las escaleras mientras Hermione hablaba con la tía petunia

Harry metió todas sus cosas y bajo con el baúl hasta donde estaba Hermione y el padre de está llevo el baúl a su auto y Harry se fue

de aquella cárcel y empezaría un nuevo año en Hogwarts pero primero debía ir al callejón Diagon.

Ese callejón que conocía tan bien estaba desierto contrastando con lo que seria en unas semanas mas Harry y Hermione se sentaron a conversar Harry se dio cuento de que Hermione había crecido no solo fijándose en el físico sino estaba siendo mas una adolescente, estaba siendo más sociable y menos enojona se podría decir y su sonrisa estaba más bella desde que la señor Pompey le achico los dientes, mientras Hermione hablaba Harry se había fijado en una persona no mayor a él, se fijo en su vestimenta la cual era muy fina y elegante al ver a Hermione se dio cuenta que igual estaba mirando a aquel extraño personaje, cuando aquel personaje estaba comprado un traje de Hogwarts el neutro para luego comprar el correspondiente a la casa al terminar se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de Harry y Hermione y comenzó a hablar en voz alta:

- la bata, un animal experimental, otro para enviar la correspondencia preferencia una lechuza, los libros y por último pergaminos, tinta y una pluma –dijo el personaje pero despues dijo – ¿pero? en que casa estaré Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, después pensare en eso

Antes de que se parara Harry pregunto:

- perdón pero escuchamos tus "pensamientos"

- si tengo la costumbre de hablar en voz alta discúlpenme si les cause molestias – respondió el extraño

- No pero ¿a qué colegio iras?

- A Hogwarts ¿por qué?

- Por nosotros vamos a ese colegio y te podríamos ayudar en lo que necesites – dijo Hermione

- Les agradezco su generosidad y... ¿Por donde empezamos?

- Por Gringotts, él banco Gringotts – dijo Hermione - pero primero como te llamas

- Mi nombre es Andrés Pizarro soy de descendencia latina soy el tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto de Francisco de Pizarro –respondió

- El conquistador español, conquistó el Perú- dijo Hermione

- Si así es y ústedes ¿quienes son?

- yo soy Hermione Granger

- y yo soy Harry Potter

- es un placer conocerlos, pero si es el famoso Harry Potter el que derroto a Vol...

- quien tu sabes – interrumpió Hermione

despues de aquella conversación se encaminaron al banco Gringotts donde Andrés tenia una bóveda repleta de Galleons, Gringotts, Knuts, Sickle y una asombrosa cantidad de piedras preciosas pero en una especie de altar estaban cuatros piedras con aspecto ordinario.

Harry y Hermione quedaron asombrados ante cantidad miles de veces mayor a la de Harry que no era pequeña. Andrés saco una bolsita de galones en donde el duendo echó unos 2000 galones pero solo cavian en una pequeña bolsita y Harry recordó el hechizo de

Hagrid en el primer año de Harry y así se encaminaron de nuevo al callejón Diagon

Entraron en la tienda de animales donde no había ni una anima excepto de su dueño observando emocionado un par de hamters y preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara

- en que puedo ayudarles -

- bueno – dijo Andrés - vengo a comprar algo mejor que la lechuza, más rápido y que se entrene rápidamente

- ¿Algo como? – pregunto interesado el dueño

- algo como un fénix –respondió decididamente Andrés

Al dueño se le desorbitaron los ojos y miro el tendiente de Andrés asombrado y dijo:

- pasen al fondo rápidamente –despues el vendedor cerro la puerta

- esto no me gusta para nada – susurro Hermione a Harry

- no te preocupes estando conmigo están a salvo – interrumpió Andrés que había escuchado la frase

El vendedor corrió una cortina en donde había un estante y miro inseguro a Andrés y este respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza

al coger un libro se abrió una puerta que daba a una gran jaula para pájaros y con un extraño dispositivo como un silbato pero que no emitía ningún sonido llamó a todas las aves quienes se posaron cerca del dueño, eran alrededor de 20 y Harry reconoció las aves eran fénix. Andrés eligió uno de los más bonitos y que superaba a Edwing en altura

El dueño dijo:

- Este es el mas orgulloso y desobediente de todos los fénix ¿no le gusto otro mas?

- Me llevo ese aunque sea desobediente, es ese el que yo quiero

- Bueno, despues, don Andrés no le digo que no le avise

Este dejo en el brazo de Andrés el fénix que no quería posarse pero Andrés hizo un movimiento con su mano y el fénix se poso en su brazo y así salieron de la tienda

Andrés compró una jaula para _Aquiles,_ así bautizo al fénix y Harry los guío a la tienda del señor Ollivander y al ver entrar a Andrés se le acerco y estrecharon sus manos como lo hacen dos íntimos amigos

- señor Pizarro le tengo su encargo – dijo repentinamente el dueño

- trabajo muy rápido, lo felicito – respondió Andrés el señor Ollivander los llevo a una mazmorra profunda y oscura y en rincón descubrió un paquete largo y desenvaino una hermosa espada con el mango negro y un rojo sangre y una hoja de doble filo plateada

- La a forjado un herrero profesional y me dijo que tuvo trabajar días enteros en esta maravilla - dijo el dueño sin quitar los ojos de la espada – ahora viene la prueba final _¡Orchideous!_ y de la espada salieron unas flores que el señor Ollivander regalo a Hermione esta las recibió con una sonrisa en la cara

- aquí esta señor Pizarro serian 500 galones – dijo serenamente el dueño

- ¿500 galeones! – gritaron a coro Harry y Hermione

- vale cada galeón – respondió Andrés con una serena sonrisa en la cara

- muchas gracias y hasta luego señor Pizarro –

al salir al callejón Diagon Harry pregunto

- en que trabajan tus padres para poder comprar una "vari-espada" de 500 galones –

- primero mis padres están muertos –dijo Andrés con una serenidad para el tema

- lo sentimos - dijo Hermione

- no es tu culpa y segundo digamos que mis padres no me dejaron el la calle ahora podríamos ir a ver el resto de la lista

- ahora viene la túnica tienes que ir a donde Madame Malkin

Andrés se puso muy nervioso por que decía "primera vez que caigo tan fácil en manos de una mujer" este comentario hizo reír a todas las personas que estaban en la tienda incluidos Harry y Hermione, después Andrés se agacho para hacer una reverencia y Madame le paso a enterar un alfiler en el trasero.

- Bueno, ahora sigue escoba voladora – dijo Hermione

en ese misma instante vieron a Neville pegado al cristal de una tienda viendo él ultimo modelo del año la _rocket xz_ pero antes que saludaran Andrés los guío dentro de la tienda donde estaba un señor de avanzada edad que los atendió amablemente

- qué desean jóvenes magos

- siete escobas _rocket xz_ - dijo Andrés

- ¿Siete? - preguntó Harry

- Es un regalo para la casa en que quede – respondió Andrés

- Realmente espero que quedes en Gryffindor – digo Harry

- Así espero – dijo levemente Andrés

Como no podía llevar las siete escobas el dueño las enviara mediante lechuzas la primera semana de clases.

Al salir de la tienda mientras Andrés pagaba las escobas, Hermione se acerco a Harry

- hay que tener cuidado Andrés puede ser un mortifago –dijo Hermione en voz baja - mira todo concuerda es rico y su tendiente, solo despues de verlo el dueño de la tienda de mascotas accedió a venderle una el fénix y la "espada–varita" que se pude pensar quien iría a clases todos los días con una espada un mortifago o un...

- asesino querrías decir – dijo nerviosamente Harry

- mira a la salida hay un callejón donde lo amenazaremos hasta que diga la verdad

- bueno si lo crees – respondió levemente Harry

Al salir de la tienda Harry y Hermione llevaban las varitas bajo la túnica listas para todo y condujeron a Andrés hasta el callejón diciendo que allí se encontraba una librería pero cuando Andrés supo de los actos de Harry y Hermione, se quedo inmutable mientras Harry decía:

- saca la espada y arrógala aquí-

pero Andrés no se movió ni respondió cuando Harry penso que se avía petrificado en ese momento grito _spelliamus_ y las varitas de Harry y Hermione saltaron y cayeron al lado de Andrés quien con un puntapié las alejo del alcance de sus dueños

- cual era el propósito de esta "emboscada"- pregunto sereno mirando a los ojos de Hermione, Andrés

- lo hicimos para defendernos –respondió Hermione nerviosamente

- ¿De quien? – pregunto sin entender Andrés

- de ti, mortifago – grito Hermione quien había pedido la varita a Neville y la apuntaba amenazantemente - _spelliamus_ – grito Hermione y la espada de Andrés voló hasta caer en las manos de Harry quien hacia en mismo gesto amenazante hacia Andrés

- Atáquenme ahora estoy indefenso – dijo serenamente Andrés como si los desafiara a hacerlo.

- si así lo haremos –dijo Harry decidido a hacerlo

- bueno - dijo Andrés con tono funebre como si estuviese en funeral – no podré quejarme, he vivido lo suficiente y no me interesa morir

- bueno en entonces – dijo Harry y estaba a punto de tirar un hechizo y detrás de ellos se escucho un susurro y Hermione ni Harry podían mover ni los pies ni los brazos

- esta bien comandante Pizarro – pregunto una voz que Andrés reconoció por que se acerco y se saludaron como viejos amigos

- si pero como siempre llegas oportunamente, déjame coger mi espada te pido que despues los sueltes –dijo Andrés como mandándolo

- si usted lo manda – respondió la voz ronca de un hombre mayor que Andrés - a sí será

despues de esta conversación Harry y Hermione quedaron a la merced de Andrés quien blandía una espada y tenia en la otra mano las tres varitas repentinamente dijo:

- bueno si me permiten me retiro – despues de decir eso empezó a caminar lentamente.

- no puedes dejarnos aquí – dijo nervioso Harry

- ¿Y por que no puedo? pero eso no hace un caballero – las palabras que dijo les dio una remota esperanza que no los iba a dejar así – pero como yo soy mortifago llamare a Voldemort.

- El Señor oscuro me premiara si le llevo la cabeza de Harry Potter

Despues de decir esto Andrés los quedo mirándolos y saco lentamente la espada, y Harry penso que acabaría allí sin poder besar nuevamente a Cho y no se despediría de Ron, a Harry se le ponían los ojos llorosos cuando penso como quedaría el mundo despues de que el muriera por que él es lo único que retrasaba a Voldemort mas le dolía pensar que será de la pobre de la pobre Ginny

Y viendo que Andrés subía la espada que le hizo recordar al verdugo que casi mata a Buckbeak en tercero no sabia si ese instante duro un par de segundos o uno largos minutos pero Harry no quería mirar a su futuro asesino, no, no le daría ese placer no quería que Voldemort supiera que él murió sufriendo así que aparto la vista pero se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos se movían un par de sombres con actitud de jubilo.

Al pasar esto la expresión de Andrés no cambio y su espada bajo rápidamente y Harry penso "me reuniré con mis padres y Sirius pero... que pasaría con Ron, Cho, Ginny, Alicia y todos" en ese momento al recordar los nombres las caras se cruzaban como destellos y finalmente penso "hasta aquí llegue" pero en ese preciso instante la espada se desvío y corto las ataduras de él y de Hermione y les dijo:

- rápido, por aquí

- nos podrías decir que querías hacer con nosotros – pregunto una nerviosa Hermione con lagrimas en sus mejillas

- esas personas eran mortifagos y querían ver como se moría Harry y yo les concedí el deseo pero ellos creerán que así fue – respondio Andrés secandole las lagrimas a Hermione

- no entiendo – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry

- Harry ellos creerán que estas muerto y entonces no te perseguirán mas –dijo calmadamente Andrés – por ahora estarán seguros en una casa llamada "madriguera"

Así fue solo les costo llegar unos segundos ya que Andrés los guío por unos callejones y sujetaron un poste que los envío a la casa de Ron la cual estaba repleta de gente, al entrar Hermione y Harry salieron corriendo al encuentro de la Señora Weasley y Hermione les dijo:

- es un asesino nos trato de matar – grito como loca Hermione

- ¡Arthur y Bill! –grito la señora Weasley – vengan acá, hay una asesino

al cabo de dos segundo Andrés estaba rodeado de los gemelos Fred Y George, Bill y por el señor Weasley quienes blandían sus varita apuntando a Andrés

- suelta tu varita – dijo amenazante el señor Weasley – o lo que sea

- bueno pero se arrepentirán – dijo tranquilamente Andrés y así lo hizo solo que no soltó su vari-espada sino grito

- _¡Spelliamus! – _los cuatro Weasley salieron hacia atrás con una increíble fuerza y las varitas salieron disparadas hacia Andrés

Entonces Harry penso quien los salvaría la ¿señora Weasley? No ella solo sabe sortilegios para ayudarla a cocinar pero en ese preciso momento el Papá de Ron sé hecho a reír

- el ministerio no miente tu fuerza es extraordinaria –

- si papa no mienten, es fenomenal – dijo Bill

- solo me gusta el halago "hace bien su trabajo" – dijo humildemente Andrés

- sin lugar a dudas que si –dijo el señor Weasley

y miro a su esposa que tenia una cara de no saber que diablos pasa y Bill le digo

- mamá este es él... - se interrumpió Bill – puedo seguir Pizarro

- si y llámame Andrés – dijo Andrés

- bueno cazador de dragones, por un tiempo asesino y ahora nuestro nuevo aliado en Hogwarts

- ¿Que, tu sabes que no me gusta que metan bichos raros en la casa – dijo la señora Weasley

- mamá no es un bicho raro y sé esta sacrificando por nosotros congelo sus estudios de Auror – dijo Bill

- también eres Auror señor Pizarro y tu equipaje a llegado ya – dijo el señor Weasley

- Gracias y por favor Arthur llámame Andrés y si soy casi, casi Auror –dijo modestamente Andrés

- si al parecer es un excelente luchador – dijo Ginny con ojos soñadores

Hubo un silencio demasiado prolongado el cual acabó con una frase de enojo de Ron

- Harry y Hermione acompáñenme tengo algo que mostrarle es un dragon que trago de mascota Bill es un "cola cuerno"

- Que venga también Andrés – dijo emocionada Hermione – es un cazador de dragones debe saber algo – y dicho esto salió caminando a buscar a Andrés

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando con cara de "necesito una explicación" hasta que este ultimo hablo

- le gusta cierto – dijo amargamente Ron

- ¿de que estas hablando? – dijo Harry

- ya sabes no te fijas como mira a Andes bueno cumple con las exigencias

- como es eso – dijo atónito Harry

- ya vez es fuerte y tiene fama de matón es tosco como ese miserable – dijo ron con las orejas coloradas

- quien es el miserable – dijo Harry sin entender

- ¡Krum! Ese mald... mal nacido ese Viky ese perro sarnoso

- por que le tienes tanto odio – dijo Harry asustado

- no has leído el profeta, Viky sale en una entrevista diciendo que Hermione es su... su novia – dijo ron con tono trágico al final

Harry explotó de la risa diciendo con lagrimas en los ojos

– el y Hermione juntos, no lo creo

- pero entonces será este matón de tercera apuesto que con el dragon que le mostrare mojara los pantalones

- no creó Ron él es, no se explicarlo, algo como una persona que no le teme a nada - en ese preciso momento entro en la bodega Andrés con Hermione a su lado

- bueno amigos y gente invitada – dijo ron con sascarmo – e aquí la 8° maravilla del mundo, es un cola cuerno Hungaro en miniatura

- pero Ron de donde lo sacaste – dijo preocupada Hermione

- Bill me la trajo – dijo Ron inflando el pecho

- Ustedes se preguntaran como es de este tamaño – dijo Ron con voz de locutor de radio – préstame eso - le digo a Andrés – dijo Ron con enojo – solo es mediante un pequeño conjuro reparador

- ¿Pero como? – dijo una atónita Hermione

- Es que esta mal, no roto, sino mal y así se repara –dijo Ron alegrándose de saber mas que Hermione – e... em... crece solo con decir _¡reparo!_

- No Ron - gritaron Andrés, Hermione y Harry a coro

- Que es lo que les pasa a los tres – dijo Ron sin entender

- Esa es una vari-espada – dijo Hermione como retando a Ron – el efecto cuanto tiempo se demora

- Alrededor de diez segundos

- ¡Vamos, corran, corran! –estas palabras hicieron que los cuatro salieran corriendo – Ron cuenta –dijo Andrés

- Ok. DIEZ... NUEVE... OCHO... SIETE... SEIS... CINCO... CUATRO... TRES... DOS... UNO

Un gran estruendo se escucho en la bodega y un gigantesco dragon mayor al que Harry debió luchar en cuarto y todos los demás Weasley salieron de la casa y el "cola cuerno" empezó a volar por los prados de los montes y Andrés saco de sus maletas unas ballestas de apariencia mortífera Harry salto cuando Ron grito de repente

- Andrés yo te diré donde esta el dragon mientras tú cargas el arma – a Harry le sorprendió que Ron estuviera alerta

- Podrías ser un buen Auror y eso de mirar siempre la presa es una actitud de cazador "siempre con los ojos en la presa" – al terminar de decir eso alzo la ballesta triunfante pero algo lo molesto - necesitamos dos escobas para distraerlo y una para dispararle ¿tienen?- al ver la respuesta de Ron grito – ¡Accio escobas! – y de la casa salieron tres escobas como flechas en cada una se subió uno – ustedes lo distraen

Y así fue Harry estaba muy nervioso en dos ocasiones la cola casi lo mata pero derrepente el dragon bramo echando fuego y callo al suelo con un sonido como el de un trueno. Harry, Ron y Andrés bajaron de sus escobas y se acercaron con cautela blandiendo sus varitas en el caso de Andrés su espada pero el dragón no se movió mas se acercaron a la cara y los tres miraron los ojos donde por lo menos tenia tres flechas en cada uno despues pregunto:

- A quien aborrecen del colegio – pregunto Andrés con cara de malicia

- Malfoy –respondieron a coro

- Pobre de mis viejos conocidos Malfoy entonces _¡Acorroccio!_ - y el dragón de monumental tamaño desapareció Harry miro a Ron sin entender y Andrés dijo - vean mañana _el profeta _se reirán a carcajadas

- ¿Los demás como estarán? – pregunto Ron preocupado

al caminar triunfantes se acercaron al sótano donde guardarían las escobas al estar a unos dos paso de la entrada del sótano y el señor weasley se salió al encuentro y exclamo

- la mejor demostración de tu fuerza

- no, no, Arthur la unión hace la fuerza – dejo Andrés y mirando a Ron agrego – pero los anzuelos fueron magníficos su hijo vuela muy bien debería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch

- si en verdad el año pasado ganamos la copa de Quidditch – dijo

- no alardees Ronald, bueno a la casa, hora de comer - dijo la señora Weasley

Harry agradeció eso, su estomago grujía de hambre, al entrar había sopa de chicharros estaba por probar una cucharada y se acordó de lo que dijeron las cabezas reducidas en el autobús noctambulo "comete la sopa antes que ella te coma" y se quitaron las ganas de comer y se dispuso a subir a la ex pieza de Percy donde dormirían los padres de Hermione ha buscar su equipaje donde lo habían dejado al entrar se dio cuenta que "pig" y Hegwing quienes ululaban con gracia y saco sus maletas y una maleta se abrió y de ella salieron toda clase de armas letales como ballestas, arcos, abalardas, y toda clase de espadas, al salir de la pieza se encontró con Andrés quien le pregunto:

- te gustaron las armas, algunas más letales que otras, pero en fin, todas mortíferas

- solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te llevo en manejarlas con avilidéz – le pregunto Harry

- mi tiempo es la eternidad y si lo quieres te puedo enseñar a usarlas y ser una maquina asesina – dijo Andrés con violencia – es sola una broma si quieres te puedo enseñar pero solo las debes ocupar solo en defensa propia y para salvar a tu indefensa princesa. – añadió Andrés con sascarmo

- En mi caso no hay princesa y me gustaría, pero ¿algo es ilegal? – pregunto Harry asustado

- Dime, ahora ¿qué es legal?- dijo desafiante Andrés

Harry no quería responder por que sabia que se hablaría de Voldemort y no quería arruinar tan pronto el verano, en ese instante llegó Ron a la pieza preguntando por pig y los quedo mirando con cara de asustado trago saliva y dijo:

- Ustedes... dos... son... gays?

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Harry y Andrés

- maricas, del otro equipo, amigos de Jordy

- Que ¿maricas? Como se te ocurre – grito Harry y añadió – tu sabes que me gustaba Cho

- En realidad hay una princesa despues de todo – dijo Andrés

- Si sé que te gustaba Cho, pero los gustos cambian – dijo Ron muy convencido de lo que decía

- En mi caso no, me siguen gustando las mujeres –dijo Harry un poco enojado por que Ron dudo de su masculinidad

- bueno me retiro tengo que ir a dormir un rato, estaré en la pieza de Fred y George – dijo Andrés, Harry estaba seguro que eso ultimo iba referido a Hermione quien acababa de entrar en la pieza - Solo.

- si seguro, iré corriendo aunque no seria una mala idea ya que tiene un físico espectacular – Harry no sabia si Hermione tenia conciencia de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta - unos pectorales grandiosos, un abdomen que parecen diamantes ee... ¿lo pense o lo dije?

- ¡LO DIJISTE! – grito Ron tan fuerte que Hermione llego a saltar

- perdón – digo Hermione

- Vete de aquí ¡mátate! –dijo Ron con desagrado

- Pe...pero...Ron – digo Hermione casi llorando y salió corriendo Harry no sabia a quien consolar si a Ron o Hermione

- No te preocupes tu ve con Ron y yo iré con Hermione – dijo Ginny

- Perfecto - se limito a responder Harry

Al llegar donde estaba Ron en la azotea este pregunto

- ¿Quién es¡Déjenme solo!

- Soy yo, Ron

- ¿Quién mierda yo?

- Harry

- Que quieres, burlarte de mí – pregunto Ron con la voz entrecortada

- No, no vengo a eso –dijo Harry

- Y a que entonces –grito Ron

- A ayudarte- dijo decidido Harry – tienes que pensar que ella te considera casi como un hermano al igual que a mi y si en algún momento le gustaste ese momento ya paso, hemos vivido cinco años juntos y los lazos que se han formado son muy grandes y que ellos no se rompan por estupideces – dijo Harry

- Estupideces, dices Harry, como no entiendes, son mis sentimientos, no pero al Gran Harry Potter no le importa un carajo los sentimientos de una persona pobre, no él es de la aristocracia magica - dijo Ron con fuerza

- Tu bien sabes que no pienso eso de ti, Ronald Weasley – Harry dijo eso con enojo

- Perdóname me deje llevar –dijo Ron con pena

- Disculpa aceptada – dijo Harry – bajaré ¿me acompañas?

- No gracias me quedare aquí para pensar – dijo Ron

- Ok si así lo quieres – dijo Harry

Al llegar donde Hermione se fijo que ella no estaba sola junto a ella estaba Andrés consolándola diciéndole:

- ...tu puedes tener otro novio tú eres joven y hermosa- le dijo Andrés

- Ok pero todas mis relaciones son conflictivas por ejemplo Vicktor

- Krum? El buscador –pregunto Andrés

- Si lo conocí en el torneo de los tres magos hace dos años todo marchaba bien hasta que este verano dijo que yo era su novia y Ron, Ron me gustaba en primero pero aunque éramos chicos él me trataba pésimo, en una oportunidad le corregí un hechizo y despues se andaba burlando de mi, eso realmente me dolió, esas malditas palabras _"es le-vio-sa _no _levio-sá" _- dijo Hermione llorando en un tono de burla.

- Pero hay formas de corregir a la gente, al corregir debes pensar que la otra persona puede pensar que te estas burlando de ella- dijo en voz baja Andrés

- Si lo sé – dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas – yo lo quería de verdad y que andaba buscando a Trevor, era un pretexto para entrar y verlo

- a lo mejor eres muy distinta o sea muy cambiante, uno cuando quiere enamorar a alguien tiene que ser como es para que realmente sepa si la otra persona lo quiere tal cual es y es mejor vivir una verdad dolorosa que una mentira placentera

- lo tendré en cuenta - digo con lagrimas en los ojos Hermione

- Ok ahorra sécate esas lagrimas y anda a hacer los paces con Ron

- De acuerdo

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Bueno ahi terminó el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews y criticas, mensajes, etc... cuidense adiós...**

**P.D. DE SABRINAEVANS A KVEZONCIO: JAJAJA, ESPEOR TE HAYA GUSTADO LA INTRODUCCION , COMO YA VEZ CUMPLÍ Y PUSE TU FAN FICTION, AUNQUE RECIEN PUBLIQUE EL 1º CAPITULO, YA NOS VEMOS, CUIDATE Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO! PUXA Q SOY SEKA YO ¿CIERTO?**


End file.
